Dream a Lewd Little Dream
by WaddleBuff
Summary: This wasn't the sort of thing you expected when a pointy-eared, green-haired loli offered you "guidance", but who's complaining? [Smut, Sothis x Reader]


It was strange enough to wake up in this dark expanse of nothingness, standing before a throne with a strange, pointy-eared sleeping girl.

But when she woke up and exuberantly exclaimed that her name was Sothis, and she was to show you "guidance" in times to come, having her tackle you onto the stone steps near her throne and start ferociously making out with you was _far _from what you were expecting.

Your breath comes out in struggled moans now, hissing hot through your nostrils as your tongue tries its best to attempt hers. To your dismay, you feel start feeling a distinct tightness down in your groin.

Against your better judgment, you have to admit that her kisses feel good. It's been a long past few months, traveling day and night with your father, mercenary band in tow. No chance for the touch of a woman, for any sort of intimacy to really let yourself loose.

You're made suddenly aware of just _how _hard you are at this point when a mischievous little hand rubs over it through your trousers. You let out a surprised grunt into Sothis' lips, and she pulls back, strings of your spit bridging your mouths as you pant.

You dazily open your eyes as you revel in deep gulps of oxygen now that this little dream mynx has finally given you an opening to breathe.

A moment later they shoot open when you realize that the green-haired girl straddling your lap is suddenly naked, sans the accessories and jewelry on her head.

The jade of her pupils look at you inquisitively, sparkling with coyness as if she _wasn't _nestled nude on your very aroused dick.

"Hmm...I can already tell that you're not as experienced as I thought you'd be. I thought the son of a legendary mercenary would be getting tail left and right…"

You want to protest, but Solith shuts you up by shuffling herself down a bit, placing her warm little muff _right _on top of that tightening bulge in your trousers. You bite your tongue, and bite harder when she starts grinding on it.

"Teehee. No matter," she says, oh-so-innocently as she continues rubbing herself onto your pulsing cock. "That's why you're here, I suppose; for us to get much better acquainted! Just sit back, and let me teach you."

She continues to grind her petit body against you. Your hands find her skin, and you're reeling at how impossibly soft she is. You feel warm giggles wisp against your face. Then you let out a muffled yelp when you feel your cock start sliding against something slick, hot, and-

It's Sothis' pussy isn't it?

You open your eyes, confirming the fact that you're now suddenly naked, because of course you are. At this point, there's no use in fighting or resisting. Logic is obviously nonexistent in here...wherever you are, so why bother?

With that, you close your eyes and really start to indulge in Sothis' little lips, feeling them curl into a smile. Sothis is starting to grind against you in earnest, your kisses growing heavier. Your meat is full-mast, its crown extending all the way past her bellybutton as she presses your cock almost _flush _against your own abs.

Your hand that's not reigning in her head finds a firm and _very _soft hold in her perky little ass, and you find great joy in guiding the way she's grinding herself against you.

You tear your mouth away from hers as you let out a full-bodied moan. Your cockhead is almost purple at this point, all those months of neglect starting to really come down onto you in full force.

You feel the warm softness of her weight suddenly absent from your lap. You don't even have to look down to see that Sothis is suddenly kneeling on some lower stairsteps, her head in between your legs.

She's looking up at you with that coy look again as her hands reach out and start playing with your junk. Just like her kisses, you know this girl is _anything _but coy; those fingers handle your tool as easily as breathing.

You hiss as she strokes you from base to tip, those wide eyes of hers focusing intently on your urethra as it begins to bead with pre. One of her hands is softly fondling your balls, the other smoothing down your veiny meat to your base when she leans forward, and gives the tip of your throbbing dick a torturously-slow lick.

Your hands find her hair again, and you clench hard without even thinking.

"That's more like it!" she says enthusiastically. She starts taking your prick and rubbing it gently against her cheek, snuggling it like a cat would to a post. You grit your teeth. "Letting students forge their own paths with a bit of your guidance is the best method, after all, so don't hold yourself back from what you feel is best, okay?"

That was a surprisingly good piece of teaching advice, but such admiration is lost on you at the sight of such an innocent face casually smothering your boner.

Further admiration is lost even further when your world plunges into an all-encompassing heat; in one smooth, forwards motion, Sothis takes your cock past her lips.

There's no way all of your meat can fit into that small mouth of hers, and her progress stops halfway, where she starts wetly shifting her hot tongue around your meat, maneuvering her head to smother your cockhead against her slimy inside walls of her cheeks.

Another forward motion and Sothis pushes your pulsing crown into the tight, _tight_, tube of her throat.

You let out incoherent gibberish but she pushes forward still, until the girl has _completely _swallowed you whole, her lips a tight airlock around the base of your shaft.

She looks up at you, blinking once, and then she pulls back, letting every moist, wet inch of her tongue, her throat, her cheeks, slide against you all at once before she swallows it all back in again.

You're gasping as she continues, the sight of your cock forming a very prominent bulge in this girl's throat almost as arousing as the lewd slurping chokes of that throat being violated with your thick lust.

You can't hold out much longer.

The knot in your loins falls apart all at once. Sothis makes sure that your cock is fully lodged as deep as it can be inside her throat, and as the first shot of spunk jets out from your cock, starts _humming_, ensuring the slick canal of her gullet coaxes out _every _drop of hot semen that's starting to shoot out directly into her thin little neck.

Your toes curl as one shot of cum gives way to another. Her neck pulses with every milky shot of your cum. You watch transfixed as she keeps you deep inside her throat until your climax tapers out.

Your load eventually ends, and Sothis pulls back for good this time, relinquishing your cock with a very loud, and very lewd _slurp. _

A sticky gossamer of pre and drool falls in thick strings from her mouth, but not a single drop of your cum is to be found. She gives you that smile she gave you when she just woke up, when you stumbled in here in the first place, then she giggles.

"You're just as pent-up as I expected! So it's a good thing that there's a _lot _more time for us to get acquainted."

She flicks your cock, and you're suddenly aware that even after nutting hard deep inside her throat, you're still hard as a godsdamned rock.

You're still catching your breath, looking at the state of your erection, when you blink, and find that you're suddenly alone on those stone steps.

It doesn't take long before you hear her voice beckon from behind you.

With your dick still rigid between your legs, you stand and scale the steps before you stop, blessed with the most holiest of sights: Sothis is leaning over her throne, her tight, perky ass pointed towards you, the juicy folds of her wet little pussy leaking arousal in thin streams down the skin of her legs.

She gives you a look over her shoulder, and she yawns.

"Now come on and help me wake up some more before I can give you more guidance."

You blink again and you're already behind her, your hands greedily dug into the softness of her ass. You bite your lip at the sight of the excess skin that spills between your fingers.

Your cock is perfectly lined up to the perfect pinkness of her leaking folds, and all it takes is one forwards thrust for you to sink into Sothis' tight cunt. You hiss at just how asphyxiating it is; you thought her throat was a snug fit, but this is on a whole other level.

You start having serious doubts about it all fitting into her until Sothis herself pushes her body back, swallowing every inch of your manmeat until that perky ass of hers kisses your crotch.

She giggles, sending little shudders that go straight to your tortured prick.

"See? I offered you some more guidance." Sothis yawns again. "Now be a good student and show me what you've learned so far about forging your own path."

You oblige, and you pull back, grunting at the pressure, at how your inner walls clench impossibly tight all around you. You push back in, having a much easier time than before, and soon enough you have a nice, set rhythm.

In and out, in and out, you get drunk on how good Sothis feels wrapped around your prick. Your thrusts get faster and faster, and your grip moves up to her waist to accommodate with the speed.

Soon enough, her that perky little ass of hers is clapping loudly against your skin, joined with Sothis' own moans of pleasure. You're honest to gods _fucking _her now, and you take advantage of your significant size difference to lift her entire body off the throne, forcing her to grip onto the throne's armrests as best she can as you ream her, plunging deep into her hot guts with every wanton drive of your hips.

You watch as her little body rocks to your every whim, her back arching as her pussy pulses in a tight hot pocket around your swollen cock, that pert ass jiggling in petit waves as your meat is swallowed up again and again and again-

You cum until you see spots.

You feel each individual shot, and your entire weight pushes Sothis against her throne as you empty your balls inside of her petit and slender frame. Ropes of spunk shoot in buckshots of electricity, making your knees go weak, making your throat go raw from each little infinity of euphoria.

Her womb isn't even enough to handle all the wads of nut that you spurt inside of her, and you feel your cream spurt out from between you, spewing out into hot puddles on the throne, spilling onto the floor.

You pant against her hot skin, holding her small body close as your hips roll their last little rolls, your climax tapering out with the last shot of cum.

You open your eyes again, and you're sitting on her throne now, her face a mere inch away from yours, her body straddling your lap. Your cock is still wedged deep inside of her tight fucksleeve, and your hands are already at her hips.

She gives you a smile.

"That was a good warmup! Keep at it, and at this rate, you'll have plenty of my guidance to pass on to your own students."

You can only wholeheartedly agree as the mysterious girl starts working her body up and down your stiff prick, her tongue pushing between your teeth as her guidance continues, and you wonder if you ever even want to wake up.


End file.
